You'll Never Guess
by RegenTaenzer
Summary: Keigo's up to something, and Ichigo just can't figure out what it is. What is this surprise?


"Iiiiiichiiigooooo~!"

Groaning to myself, I shoved some books into my locker and closed it before I'd be needing to deal with the hyperactive boy crying my name as he dashed down the hall. It was nothing new, as it occurred more days than it did not. Really, Keigo, couldn't you stop being so loud all the time?

He leapt toward me and, despite my readiness to block or otherwise passively deflect the action, that scrawny body collided with mine and latched firmly on.

"Ichigo," purred my benevolent assailant. He seemed utterly pleased at his success.

I replied gruffly with a "get off me" and an attempt to shrug the guy off of me. It was an act, of course, and he knew that well.

Discretely, or at least I hoped he had the sense to make it nearly unnoticeable, he licked quickly once at my earlobe. As if that weren't enough, what with a blush what wouldn't stay off my face, he quietly cooed teasingly, "You'll never guess what I'm wearing underneath my pants~!"

"Wha--"

"But you can't know until after school!" Dropping off of me, that loud-mouthed brunette dashed off to class as if, I suppose, avoiding my chasing him to try to get the answer. Of course, I wouldn't do that - I have a reputation I've worked hard for!

The rest of the day was distracted, and any time I caught Keigo out of the corner of my eye, he had some strange look on his face. It was playful, as he usually is; but it also had that edge of, well, a perverted teasing he occasionally had when we were alone together and he wanted to "play."

What could he possibly be wearing out of the norm, I asked myself. The only answers, really, I seemed to come up with were embarrassingly perverted. This really only led to discomfort and a blush that seemed inexplicable to everyone else. I only hoped that nobody noticed, because I'd hate to have to explain. Hell, I'd have to make something up, or just play it cool and brush it off. I'd probably do the latter.

By lunchtime, I had successfully pushed it out of my head in favor of actually paying attention to class. That is, until I actually went to lunch. Up on the rooftop with the rest of the group, Keigo couldn't resist making gestures and sending me looks that only seemed to bring back the question. I was surprised, too, that he was even keeping the secret so easily from me! He'd normally be squirmy and just dying to let it out, but he was actually more bent on playing with me. So frustrating…

Inoue was chatting eagerly to Tatsuki and Rukia, while Kojima was texting and Chad watched silently and ate his lunch. Keigo, too, was going on about something trivial as well, though to the distracted Kojima who every so often obliged with, "Okay, Asano-san." I wasn't really paying attention, leaning back against the railing and going over the newly revived thoughts. Although it was peaceful that everything was going according to normal, it was still irritating to have flashes of dirty images crossing my mind as I worked out what possibly Keigo could be wearing. Why the hell did I care anyway?!

It was such a stupid thing to be thinking about! Sure, I was in a relationship with the guy, but why the hell should I be thinking so much on this? If anything, my curiosity would've been satisfied if I didn't think about it and then Keigo told me later. That, and they were such awkward thoughts!

Exasperated and momentarily forgetting my place, a groan escaped and I rubbed the back of my head. Though, as I opened my eyes from this act, it was no secret that some of the others were looking at me with inquisitive eyes.

Inoue piped up, "Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun?" She was the one to speak, as Chad and Tatsuki tended to silently question unless something really needed to be said. I was surprised that Rukia didn't make some sort of comment, though.

Trying to keep composure, I shrugged dismissively and looked away, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"What do you have on your mind?" Keigo inquired very unhelpfully. His tone, too, was rather exaggerated - but that was always the way he was.

I mumbled, "Nothing."

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Keigo grinning playfully. Though, from what I could tell of the others without looking directly at them, Inoue was almost accepting of my answer while Tatsuki and Chad silently knew something was still very much a bother to me. For my sake, I suppose, they kept quiet - that and Chad was never much of a talker.

The end of the day couldn't have come sooner. I hated to admit it, but I so eagerly wanted to know the answer to my question that Keigo had so easily forced into my mind. I couldn't, however, go looking around for him in the school. After all, our relationship was a secret one and I'm sure people would've found it strange for me to be looking around for a pain in my ass.

Much to my pleasure, he caught up to Kojima and I when we were just leaving to walk home. He insisted to come our way, as he sometimes would now that we were together. As we passed Kojima's destination - some older woman's house - we said our goodbyes, and Keigo continued to tag along with me.

When we were out of earshot, my attention shifted wholly upon the brunette. "So, what is it anyway?"

Keigo played dumb, though in his own melodramatic way, "What's what?"

"What you said I wouldn't guess!"

"Oh, that. Is your family home?"

Having been bothered all day over what it could be, I didn't want to go about playing some little game or working for it.

Since I was silent, Keigo went about his melodramatic explanation, "Well! I won't tell you yet! I have to show you, so if your family is home, it might be a problem!"

"Just show me anyway. I'm not going to do anything today, and I'll tell them I'm studying. They may stay out for a while."

"But Ichigo," my partner protested in a whiny manner.

"You can still show me."

Keigo gave up on pressing the issue, though I knew he was still quite eager to tell me about his secret and cheerful about his chance to come over. Even though we were together, it wasn't too often that I could actually invite him over. He was still pleased to visit when he could. I was too.

Parrying my dad's dropkick, I gave him a swift kick before announcing, "We're going to study, so don't bother us."

_**My dad went off on a tangent, clutching a large poster of my mother as he rambled on about something along the lines of their son becoming so cold to his father. Beside him, I was confident that nobody else would interrupt, unless it was Yuzu trying to kindly offer sweets. Hopefully, Keigo and I would, however, remain uninterrupted.**_

_**Once safe and secure in my room, I turned to Keigo and tried to do away with the frustration in my voice. I was still frustrated, but I didn't have to be as cold to him now that we were alone. "So you'll show me now, right?" To say I wasn't excited too would be an outright lie.**_

"_**Yeah!" Keigo shrieked. I suppose he was getting caught up in the mood, or just simply forgot to use his indoor voice like, well, nearly always. "You gotta turn around first," he purred.**_

_**Not one to argue with this tone, I impatiently turned around and waited. I could hear him messing with his pants. After the rustling, unzipping and more rustling as the pants dropped to the floor, I turned around once he gave me the okay.**_

_**My eyebrow twitched and all I could was stare.**_

_**Keigo laughed at my expression, grinning like the fool he enjoyed being.**_

_**There was nothing different with what he was wearing under his pants. Boxers. Simply boxers. I'd spent my day imagining things that I'd be too embarrassed to admit and it turned out to be boxers. All day, and I was tricked! Needless to say, I was a mix between being irritated and a small dash of amusement.**_

"_**I got you, Iiiiichiii~!"**_

_**He got me alright.**_


End file.
